


"You finally come again!"

by Ada_archive



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chae Hyungwon-centric, Fansite masters!Hyunghyuk, Gen, idols!Jookyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_archive/pseuds/Ada_archive
Summary: I saw a tweet about a hyungkyun fansite au and it won't leave my head.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how fansite works so this is all fiction alright

_“IM CHANGKYUN! IM CHANGKYUN!”_

_“Oppa you’re so cool!”_

_“Changkyun so handsome!!”_

Hyungwon tries hard not to get pushed around by the other fans surrounding him, shouting and surging forward to get closer to the man in front of him. He hoists up his camera once more, trying to balance it so he can get a good shot. As much as he would like to scream and shout along with them, it’s Changkyun who wouldn’t scream their mind off for him, Hyungwon’s here on a mission. Which is to take pictures of the one and only Im Changkyun, stage name I.M.

Lee Jooheon and Im Changkyun, stage names Joohoney and I.M, rapper duo from Starship Entertainment. They debuted on 16 July 2015 with their single it’s All Yours.

One of his friends, Kihyun, recommended their songs to him. At first he was just a casual listener, their songs fitting his taste for heavy EDM, along with the occasional ballads he indulged in. But then he found clips and videos of them. Lots of them. And he watched them. Hyungwon remembered spending almost an entire day binge watching all those clips. He found out how these two, amazingly talented, are two of the worlds most lovely human beings in existence. 

And then he found fansites. Hundreds of beautiful pictures, on concerts, radio shows that invited them, fansigns, airports, clips of them rapping live, bits of their talks during live stages, ments, he watched them all, saved alot of pictures that week. He fell for them even more, particularly the younger rapper, I.M, Im Changkyun.

Hyungwon never planned to be a fansite; hell, he barely knew how to turn a camera on. At most he would use his phone to film short, and unsteady, clips of the two rappers on stage whenever he got the chance to attend their gigs.

At one of those shows, someone that’s been sitting next to him tapped his shoulder. Well he said next to him but a metal divider separated them, with Hyungwon’s section being a bit higher from the other person’s. Perhaps that was the reason he was called. It was a break between the stages, the light was dimmed and he could only see the person’s silhouette. He didn’t know what to expect but feeling a camera being thrust into his hands was the last of it. He was lucky the lightstick he’s brought has a strap and that he had the foresight to wrap them around his wrist. Hyungwon would probably cry if his lightstick fell and got broken to pieces.

“I know this might seem weird but you’ve got the perfect angle standing there so could you please take some pictures when the intro starts, around the time when Jooheon jumps. Just a few snaps and you’re done, please!” Hyungwon was taken aback. Before he could reply the person continued, “I’ll even pay you, I promise!”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened. “No, no it’s alright. You don’t need to pay me anything.” He adjusted his hands to hold the camera properly, afraid of dropping it. “I can take a few shots, yeah, no problem.”

“Will you?” Even when he can’t see them Hyungwon can feel their excitement. He winced to himself. Why did he even agree, he can’t take good pictures. He barely knew where the on/off button for this, in his opinion, ridiculously sized camera is located.

Small blessings perhaps, the person went on a small ramble on how the camera works. “You see this button, you press this to turn it on-“ the screen lit up, “-and then this one to snap a picture. Oh, and you can turn these to zoom in or out. And you’re set, there you go.”

He doubted a two minutes, or maybe less, crash course is going to help him take decent pictures but he appreciated the effort. Just as he was about to ask a question, he heard a rumble. Everyone around him erupted into deafening cheers.

“It’s starting!” The person yelped, “Please take the pictures. Quickly!”

Hyungwon struggled trying to balance the camera and focusing on the small screen on it at the same time. It was a blur, with the intro only being 12 seconds long, in which Jooheon’s iconic jump and Changkyun opening growls can be seen and heard already. Somehow his fingers hadn’t cramped from how tightly he was holding onto the camera, and that he managed to actually press the small button to snap the pictures. He hoped he had gotten at least a few decent shots.

The person only asked him to take pictures of the intro but the next second the two rappers crouched on the stage. And Hyungwon couldn’t resist snapping one more picture. It continues on for the rest of the song. Hyungwon’s eyes caught a movement from the small screen, and he’d tilt the camera again to take a snap.

The bridge came, with the two rappers now standing face-to-face, focused having a trade off. It looks perfect, he thought. Snap and another picture was taken. In the last few seconds, before the light turned dim again he managed to take one more picture of Changkyun, panting harshly, sweat dripping down his neck.

And then the camera was taken from him.

Hyungwon snapped back from his trance, turning his head to look at the person that asked him a favor. It was a man. It’s still dark around, but it’s bright enough for Hyungwon to see that it was a man. Another camera was hanging around his neck.

_How many cameras did he bring in?_ Hyungwon wondered dazedly.

“Thanks for helping me out!” He said cheerily, “I’m Minhyuk.”

“I- yeah, um hello,” _Great conversation Hyungwon_ , “Hyungwon, I’m Hyungwon,” he managed at last.

“Nice to meet you Hyungwon, do you have a number I can contact you through?” The man, Minhyuk, asked him. Hyungwon wouldn’t give strangers his number but his twitter… that should be fine, right?

“Twitter,” he managed to croak out, “I have twitter.”

“Great,” Minhyuk’s eyes lit up. He pulled out a phone from his back pocket, Hyungwon did the same. They exchanged usernames, following each other.

“I’ll contact you after the concert ends okay,” he grinned. Hyungwon only nods silently. “Thanks for helping me; I know it’s an unusual favor.”

Hyungwon almost snorted. Yeah right, unusual. Who would ask random strangers to take pictures during a concert. Was he not afraid of it getting stolen of something. Hyungwon turned to pay attention to the concert again. Jooheon’s speaking now, engaging with the crowd on the second floor, asking a yes or no question.

Hyungwon tried to focus, really he did. But involuntarily his hands kept going up whenever he saw a cute scene, or a cool scene or a whatever scene. Point is Hyungwon’s hands now felt empty and he wasn’t sure why that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the next chapter in a few days, maybe. 
> 
> In the meanwhile, [Twitter](https://twitter.com/illy_ada?s=09)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i got carried away with this one... It's supposed to be three pages long not five

“Hyungwon! Hey, Chae Hyungwon!”

Fingers snapping in front of his face jerked Hyungwon out of his daydream. Kihyun was standing there, one hand stretched. The light coming in through the window is a little brighter than before. Has he been lost in his thoughts for that long?

“I was going to ask your progress on the article but it looks like you haven’t made much progress have you?” Kihyun arched one of his eyebrows. Hyungwon stared at his laptop screen. A Word document was open, with only three measly sentences written. _11:52_ the small clock at the edge of the screen reads. He resolutely pushed himself from the chair he had been glued to for the past two hours.

“Break, I need a break,” he told Kihyun. The man stared back at him. “I’ll continue after I get some coffee.”

Hyungwon’s mind wandered back to the concert. Specifically the one he had just attended last Saturday.

Just as promised, Minhyuk contacted him after the concert. He thanked him again and shared with him the pictures he had taken. They aren’t the best but there were a few decent ones. Minhyuk told him he had gotten the ratio perfectly, whatever that might mean, and _look at how artfully you used the lasers from the sides they look like gods,_ Minhyuk had gushed in his dm. Hyungwon hadn’t disagreed, at least not the gods part. Jooheon and Changkyun always look like gods. Whether they’re just standing or deliberately striking a pose, all of it was stunning.

But Hyungwon had to admit, the pictures that Minhyuk showed him looks okay, maybe even _good_ , to the untrained. And he felt proud, somehow.

The beeping from the coffee machine alerted his wandering mind. Hyungwon downed it in one shot, not really paying attention to the heat that could scald him. He then trudged back to his table and by some miracle he managed to submit a decent draft two minutes before the deadline. He rubbed his hands across tired eyes. 

“Kihyun, I’m done with the draft,” He called, already up with his sling bag on his shoulders. From across the room, Kihyun’s head peeked out from behind his computer.

“What, already? I thought you’d need more time finishing it.” Kihyun teased. Hyungwon would’ve said something sarcastic in a different setting, but he’s at the office and Kihyun is, unfortunately to him, his boss.

“Well, it’s done,” he puffed out, “so I’m clocking out now. Call me if you have any problem with it.”

“Alright,” Kihyun hummed. “Come earlier tomorrow.”

The forty-five minutes ride through the traffic makes him impatient enough that as soon as he reached the stairs, he took two at a time. Fumbling with the keys a bit, Hyungwon pushed the door open and turned the lights on. He headed straight to the closet space in his bedroom.

Hyungwon stared at the item he had just fished out of the box stashed underneath piles of unused clothing. It was a simple DSLR camera, a gift he’d received from his uncle years ago.  
After that time with Minhyuk’s camera Hyungwon experimented on taking pictures. He tried doing it from his phone but they were all a miss. Videos too. Unfortunately, most of them ended up wobbly. He just can’t seem to hold his arms steady.  
So today, he’s going to try it with an actual camera.

~

Hyungwon kept refreshing the web page. He was waiting for one email, just a specific one. After almost an hour of refreshing the page Hyungwon was about to give up. Maybe he’s not that lucky after all.

So when he pressed F5 for one last time, hoping desperately, _come on please, please, just this once._

The shriek he let out was definitely unmanly of him but he could care less about anything else at that moment. He got in! He actually got in!

On the day of the fansign Hyungwon stood in front of his mirror trying to get his shirt to fall _just right, damn it_ when he caught sight of his camera on the small table next to him.

Impulsively he slung them across his shoulders and brought it along to the fansign. It was overwhelming there but he enjoyed them and best of all he managed to talk to Changkyun! Hyungwon was over the moon seeing Changkyun’s smiling face just inches away from his own.

When he reached home Hyungwon contemplated on what to do with the pictures he had taken. He even asked Minhyuk’s opinion on it. His friend had enthusiastically answered. 

_See I was right!!_

_Hyungwon fansite!_

_What are you talking about?_

_I’m asking what you think i should do with these pictures i have_

_I’m not a fansite Minhyuk_

_No_

_But you can be one_

Hyungwon paused and tried to understand what his friend was saying. HIm? A Fansite? Surprisingly he wasn’t so opposed to the idea. It would probably be hard, he’ll need to dedicate his time, not that he hadn’t done that by going to a lot of their events, but…

His fingers move deftly across his screen. Minutes later he stared at the new account he had just made. 

_**Burst Shot** @burst_96_

>   
>  Hello, this is Burst Shot, a new fansite for Im Changkyun. I will be posting pictures of him during official schedules.  
> 

_Your tweet was sent_

~

A few months later, Minhyuk chatted with him. 

_Hey, Hyungwon_

_Want to come to my cupsleeve event?_

_What’s that?_

_Come so you’ll know then ;)_

Curious, Hyungwon agreed to come. It was at a small cafe by the side of a bakery. Inside was decorated with balloons, banners, and flowers. Along the walls are also framed pictures of Jooheon, varying in size and styles. Hyungwon recognizes the particular set that's being displayed as the one Minhyuk had used when showing him how to use photoshop. 

There were also Jooheon themed merchandise displayed along the tables. Hyungwon saw that when the customers bought a cup, it would come with a customized cup holder. Along with that, they can also get extra items when they ordered above a certain price. Hyungwon sat observing it all until Minhyuk slid into the seat in front of him. 

“Want one?”

He took the plastic cup covered in stiff carton paper, an image of Jooheon in the middle blowing a kiss. “Cute.”

“I know right?”

Hyungwon’s first cupsleeve event wasn’t grand, but it was successful enough that he wanted to hold one again in the near future.

~

Whenever Jooheon and Changkyun are promoting, Hyungwon readies himself for unusual schedules. From pre-recordings before the crack of dawn to late night radio shows, he followed them religiously. Year-end shows and concerts, he didn’t miss any unless they’re performing halfway across the world.

Otherwise he would busy himself in the office, writing articles and rushing to meet deadlines, with his only reprieve being the monthly cafe events he would visit, touring the roads until he had visited each one. He also held his own, of course. As his followers grow, so does the number of people that visited his events. He held his own sense of joy whenever he saw someone happy with the merches they got. 

Three years passed in a blink for him, happy and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Hyungwon actually know how to make a twitter account: open discussion
> 
> Also don't make big decision too impulsively kay, this is fiction
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/illy_ada?s=09)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of fire, nothing graphic

Hyungwon can only stand in shock at what he had just heard over the phone. _No, no this can’t be happening. No, nonono._

“Hyungwon, you okay?” Minhyuk asked upon realizing that his friend didn't move for the past minute.

“I need to leave,” he whispered.

“Now?” Minhyuk turned his head confusedly, “fansigh’s not over yet though.”

“Sorry, Min, I’ve got to leave now.” Hyungwon backtracks his steps, hurriedly reaching for the camera bag on his chair and packing it all up. He slung his jacket and bag over his shoulder. He disregarded Minhyuk’s calls, bursting through the doors with quick steps.

Sitting at the table on the podium, big eyes followed the movement of the lanky figure that had just hurriedly left the room. Changkyun wondered where they could be going, with their turn being in a few minutes.

Changkyun knows he’s not supposed to pick favorites but he can’t help remembering someone that always came to his every event. Someone that always brings interesting trinkets and asks interesting questions. Someone that took good, amazing even, pictures and videos of him. 

So yes, Changkyun is anticipating his talk with them today. Seeing them left deflates him a little but soon enough the next fan sat themselves in front of him and his mind is taken off the topic.

As soon as his feet were out the gates, Hyungwon raised his hand, trying to signal taxi drivers to stop. Luckily, he managed to hail a cab despite the busy road. Hyungwon rubs his thighs anxiously every time the car stops for a traffic light. Kihyun’s voice kept ringing in his head.

_There’s been a fire at the main building, one of the printers wasn’t shut down properly and it overheated._ A pause before Kihyun continued thickly. _Hyungwon, all the files are lost. And the damage and repair costs…_

Hyungwon didn’t need Kihyun to continue his sentence. He could well imagine how expensive it would be to cover it all up. It would take them a long time to bounce back, if ever.

When Hyungwon reached the building, most of the fire had been put out. Firefighters were bustling around carrying hoses. There was also an ambulance standing by but as it was a weekend, no one had been caught inside.  
Kihyun was standing still, watching the burning building with an unreadable expression.

“Kihyun-“

“It’s alright Hyungwon,” Kihyun turned with tight lips. “I can’t- we can’t do anything about it.”

It has been close to a month since the fire, and as expected, everyone had their contracts cut. With no building to work in and most of their sponsors moving to other establishments, it seemed inevitable that they would go under. 

Unfortunately Hyungwon still hasn’t found any luck in finding a new job. And while he could probably make enough to support himself by being a fansite, he just- can’t. Hyungwon hadn’t touched his camera since then. He had missed the five fansigns he was supposed to go to. Hadn’t had the energy to.

Hyungwon slumps on his couch, hand holding his phone. On the screen is a familiar layout, one that he’s seen every day.

Hyungwon shakes his head, confused. His heart feels heavy with what he’s about to do. But he just can’t do it anymore. It’ll just stress him even more.

His finger hovered over the tweet button, one line of text written on his phone. He can’t do this. He can’t do this oh god, he-

Hyungwon pressed tweet. _Your tweet has been sent._

_**Burst Shot** @burst_96_

_[CLOSED]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I mean? heheh
> 
> [Twitter](twitter.com/illy_ada?s=09%22)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last one~

It’s been a little over a year now, Hyungwon realized with a start as he stares at the entrance of the venue. It’s a familiar one. He’s been here countless times before. He wonders if Changkyun’ll remember him. Most likely not. Hyungwon’s only one out of the million fans that he had met.

Regardless of that Hyungwon stepped past the entrance, heading towards the auditorium where the fansign event is being held. He took a seat, the usual one he’d always pick whenever he came here. It’s still as lumpy as ever.

A hand landed on his shoulder.

“Hey, Hyungwon,” It’s Minhyuk. He smiles seeing his friend.

“Minhyuk, it’s been a while.”

“No cameras for today?” he asked. Minhyuk took a seat in front of him, just like the last time they’d come here. It felt just like nothing changed. But a million things have changed. For one he’s not running a fansite anymore. And two, that’s not what he came here for today.

“No.” he replied softly, looking towards the podium where Jooheon and Changkyun are coming out of the side door. Cheers and clicks of cameras filled the room. He remembered doing that too, obsessively pressing the shutter button like his life depended on it. “No, I’m just here to talk this time.”

Minhyuk reached a hand over to squeeze his shoulder, “that’s alright.”

Hyungwon is thankful to have Minhyuk with him. Would probably lost his nerve and ran away if he wasn't here. He shoots him a look that hopefully translates his gratefulness. Minhyuk grins back.

The fansign runs as usual, with small talks, letter readings and a short but passionate impromptu performance by Jooheon and Changkyun. They all laughed when both of them grabbed a pen, instead of the actual mic that had been prepared, to belt out the last high note. Changkyun also tried to climb the podium but ultimately failed with it being too tall. He sulks climbing up the side stairs. How Hyungwon wished he had a camera to capture that moment. Maybe he’ll bring one again one day.

Time passed quickly. Soon enough, Hyungwon’s turn is next. He nervously, anxiously, clutched his own copy of the album like a lifeline. He doesn’t get where his nervousness is coming from. After all, it’s not his first time talking with them.

His turn with Jooheon is up first. He praises him as usual, congratulating him for another successful release, which he participated in making, telling him about his favorite track and rap parts, asking him _how did you manage to rap 32 words in ten seconds._ His hands were clammy but he managed to get through with minimal stuttering. Jooheon answered them all with a happy smile.

When Hyungwon slid onto the next seat, he resolutely didn’t raise his head, instead keeping them locked to his hands, clammy and cold, clasped on his lap. A beat passed and Hyungwon wished he could bolt out of the room with how badly he felt his skin was crawling. But then he heard it, that same voice he had always listened to for years, the very same voice that comforted him when things got bad, the one he would listen to when he got excited and wanted to shout to the whole world. He heard him say, bright and in excitement:

“Oh, you’ve finally come again!”

Hyungwon can’t really help the tears that suddenly fell from his eyes, nor the choked sob that slipped past his lips unguarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It’s okay,” Changkyun reached for the hand he had raised up in shock. He felt Changkyun clasp it between his own. “It’s okay if you can’t always come to all the events, it’s okay if you can’t take pictures of us anymore. I know you’re still supporting us.”
> 
> Another beat
> 
> “Thank you.”
> 
> Hyungwon sobs again, and he would probably have another breakdown once he reached home. But for now his heart felt lighter than it had been for the past year.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? Kudos and comments are loved btw 
> 
> Oh and i found the [tweet](https://twitter.com/monstaxthirstyy/status/1363110947351531523?s=20) If you're reading this thank you for inspiring me, I hope this was decent
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/illy_ada?s=09)


End file.
